


小狗

by twosetE



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom!Eddy, Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R18, Spanking, Top!Brett, 好孩子不要看, 搞小狗, 调教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetE/pseuds/twosetE
Summary: *BE*就是为了搞小狗*好孩子不要看*片段文学因为我废物陈韦丞想做杨博尧的狗很久了。
Relationships: Breddy-relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及轻微调教，语言侮辱*预警*，请确定已做好心理准备  
> 满足私欲  
> 缘更

陈韦丞想做杨博尧的狗很久了。

杨博尧转动钥匙，今天他被同档拖住，最后才离开乐团，不像陈韦丞音乐停止的下一秒，就扔下指挥棒走了。

房间里暗的很，没有开灯，夕阳已经消失在楼宇间，仅剩的余晖给屋中的一切附上一层脏橙色。有什么和平时不一样，杨博尧习惯性的脱下西服外套，松开领带，解开袖口的扣子。空气中有一丝燥热，他把袖子向上挽了一圈。

“唔”

安静的客厅传来一声呜咽。

“Eddy？” 杨博尧隐约有种预感。

客厅柔软的地毯上跪着一只小狗。小狗双膝并拢，前肢撑地，渴望的扬起脖颈，浑身颤抖。蓬松的卷发间有一对毛茸茸的耳朵，挺立着又折下来，深棕色的绒毛和深棕色的发色浑然一体，仿佛那对耳朵合该探出发顶，那么自然的是小狗身体的一部分。修长的颈间一个皮质项圈紧的惊人，随着每一次吞咽彰显着自己的存在感。

客厅很暗，暮色四合之际城市的霓虹还没完全亮起，在这个暧昧不明的瞬间，唯一的光源，是小狗渴望的眼睛。他准备好自己已经有一会儿了，眼底亮晶晶的反光或许是由于身后一根毛茸茸的尾巴，棕色的，皮毛柔软，从饱满的臀尖探出，靠近后穴的一端被什么液体微微润湿，毛发轻搔着臀部和腰侧柔软敏感的皮肤，给小狗带来一阵阵鸟肌，升温的肌肤对一切愈发敏感，但乖小狗要等主人回来。

“呜呜”

小狗不满杨博尧只是站在玄关盯着他，但口中的橡胶让他词不成句，口球上的小孔更是让他胸口濡湿一片。

“哦，看来家里进来了一只骚小狗” 杨博尧声音低沉到有些嘶哑，眼白的痣随炙热的视线扫过小狗身上的每一处细节：口水滴答的水润红唇，挺立在不那么宽厚胸膛的乳尖，因跪姿绷紧的大腿肌肉，修长的手指陷入地毯试图抵御身后的快感。

（神仙友人c上线）  
小狗瞪大了眼睛看着主人，连薄薄的暮色也不能掩盖脸上鲜艳的红晕，轻轻晃动着腰，慢慢抛掉了羞耻，身后的棕色的皮毛激动地摇摆，似乎碰到了身体内部的什么东西，狗狗浑身一颤，抑制不住一声呻吟。

果然，身前的地毯上落着一个小小的，棕色的小物件。Brett笑了，眼中的怒气让狗狗浑身颤抖，停下了甩尾吧的动作。空气又静谧下来，淡淡的嗡鸣声在狗狗压抑不住的喘息里渐渐清晰可闻。

他叹了口气，向狗狗伸出了手。

“过来。”

狗狗顿时送了一口气，呜咽着趴平身，用鼻子将地毯上的遥控器拱到主人的脚边，一边想把它叼给主人免受惩罚，一面被口塞折磨地只能呜咽，胸前一片晶亮的湿痕，反射着窗外深蓝的暮色。

Brett蹲下身，摸摸狗狗的头，手指穿过棕色的发丝，拂过后脑，停在脖颈处。狗狗摇晃着脑袋蹭着主人的手，尾巴搭在脚后，乖乖地跪坐着，在嗡鸣中试图毫不震颤。

“狗狗今天乖不乖？”

捡起地上的遥控器，看也不看就摁下了最高档。

“不是说了要等主人回家吗，不乖的狗狗是坏孩子。”

小狗的身体一下子变得僵直，再也掩饰不住身上的颤抖，项圈上的铃铛沾上了汗水，在狗狗求饶的呜咽声中恹恹地响。

“来，坏孩子要接受惩罚，对不对？”

Brett站起身，手指勾住项圈上的链子，拽着狗狗往卧室走。狗狗只好拼命夹住不断颤抖险些滑出的尾巴，用虚弱的大腿跪爬着，跟上主人的脚步。

Brett在床上坐下，关掉遥控器，身前的狗狗长出了一声，即将到达的巅峰被硬生生遏止，这感觉很不好受，但狗狗不乖惹了主人生气，狗狗知道要听主人的话。

他摸了摸狗狗的头，捏一捏左耳的耳垂，让狗狗坐起身子，满意地看着狗狗根部的红色的系带，解开了狗狗嘴里的束缚。

“嘘，乖狗狗，不要出声。”他捏着狗狗的耳朵，轻轻地说，看也不看地把狗狗压在自己的裤子上。

小狗顺从地用牙齿拉开拉链，拉下一层柔软的布料，舔舐着主人，如同舔着他最爱的肉骨头。然而主人没有给他喘息的机会，压着他的头发，一下子捅进了舌尖深处。

难以压抑的盖格反射让他几欲呕吐，眼前一阵模糊，抑制不住的泪水和口水一起趟过下颚，沾湿肩颈胸膛。然而他是主人的乖狗狗，乖狗狗会乖乖地吃主人给的大骨头。

Brett发出了一声满意地叹息，看着手中的脑袋艰难地吞着自己，并不打算慢条斯理地享用着自家狗狗的服务。他随意地压着狗狗的后脑，毫不在意地操狗狗的嘴，满足地听着狗狗的呜咽，在狗狗越来越控制不住的泪水中填满了狗狗的嘴巴。粘稠的液体从狗狗的嘴边流出，而这这淫靡的风景永远抵不上狗狗眼中亮晶晶的目光，他拍拍狗狗的耳朵，于是狗狗顺从地爬上床，趴在床头，顺从地翘起屁股。

他又拿起口塞，小心地给狗狗带上。小狗扭头，似乎在说我会很乖，请不要惩罚我。然而他只是笑着摸了摸狗狗的头，从床头柜拿出了两只准备好的夹子。

狗狗看到夹子就浑身一哆嗦，呜咽声并不能阻止他将它们夹在狗狗的胸口。重力代替了他的手指，自然而然地拉伸着狗狗敏感的乳尖，冰凉的疼让狗狗夹紧了身后的尾巴。

（友人c下线）

Brett抓住那根棕色的皮毛，顺滑的人造皮毛刷过大腿内侧，带来一阵瘙痒。他轻柔的将一半尾巴拉出那张湿润的小嘴，小狗呜呜的享受着摩擦带来的快感，然而就在小狗松懈的一瞬间，猛的一用力。

“啊呜！”

“五分钟，所以我要打五下来罚你，记住了吗。”

狗狗呜咽两声，假装害怕地闭上双眼，却又从眼尾悄悄留意他的动作，那抹精光像只批了小狗皮的小狐狸。

啪，第一下。两指宽的木板平均地打在狗狗最饱满的臀尖，几乎是肉眼可见地肿起一层艳红。狗狗坚持住了，伴随着呜咽的滚动和几乎是立刻冲出眼眶的泪水压抑住了挺直身子逃跑的欲望。然而极速收缩的洞口泄露了他的欢愉。主人的赐予，无论是痛还是泪，都是主人的爱。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小母狗

Brett手指已经插入了那个炙热的小洞，按弦的灵巧指尖如今按着Eddy身体里的那根弦，快感愈发激烈，一浪接着一浪冲刷着Eddy的理智，他开始低低呻吟，然而沙哑的喉咙总会在Brett擦过那个小小硬块事高一个八度

“主…主人在小狗体内揉弦”，他泪眼婆娑，双颊通红，却依旧努力完成Brett的指令忠诚的表达自己身体的快感。

Brett手上动作突然发狠，Eddy越乖他心理越是暴虐，那个冒水的小穴渐渐收紧。“啊…啊”，Eddy被过于直接的刺激折磨的说不出完整的句子，含不住的口水漫出饱满的下唇，他全身泛起粉色，股间湿的一塌糊涂，双眼控制不住的后翻。

Brett熟悉Eddy的身体就像熟悉他自己的，这是高潮的前兆。他感觉到Eddy屏住呼吸，后穴开始小幅度的痉挛，前面不停渗出前液滑过鼠蹊，混入下面吮吸的小穴，Brett的手指湿透了，他决定再加一把火。

“我玩的是小公狗，还是小母狗？”，他低沉到带有颗粒感的声音骚着Eddy的耳朵，下流的不怀好意的提问，激起了Eddy所剩无几的羞耻心。

“是…是小小公狗呜”，Eddy的声音染上了哭腔，他越来越难以说出完整的句子，“不要做…做小母…狗呜呜”

要变成小母狗了，Eddy过载的大脑烙下了这个羞耻的词汇。

“可是只有小母狗才会喷水啊”，Brett勾起唇角，指尖揉到一个巧妙的角度，Eddy失控了。

他双眼翻白，小腹猛的绷紧露出了腹肌的形状，通红的乳头挺立着，下身不受控制的喷射着。不光是涨大到极限的柱体，后面的小穴也喷出一股水来。

“呜，变…变成主人的小…小母狗了”他哭叫着任由Brett的手指给他送上灭顶的快感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很短，跟第一章不能很好的接上对不起


End file.
